


To My Favorite Fire Lord

by apairofglasses



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apairofglasses/pseuds/apairofglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I drive you crazy? That last sentence you wrote made me choke on my tea. You speak of all my assets that bulge, yet you neglect to mention the best one. To answer your unspoken question, the rumors about water tribe men are true.</p><p>***</p><p>Ambassador Sokka and Fire Lord Zuko exchange letters after a good bye kiss opens the floodgates of unresolved sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Favorite Fire Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Моему дорогому Лорду Огня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601967) by [Amaryllis133](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133)



To My Favorite Fire Lord

 

Zuko wanted to pout but reminded himself that he was 24 years old, as well as in charge of a nation, and for that reason should put off sulking until he was quietly holed up in his quarters. Maybe with a pint of ice cream.

 

Sokka hadn't even left yet and already Zuko was feeling his loss like a cramp in the side. Sokka was an excellent ambassador, and an excellent inventor. He was the best man for the job by far and Zuko reluctantly sent him when his talents were requested. He wanted Sokka to stay, and not because he was handy, or because his cartography skills surpassed any countrymen Zuko had ever met, but because Sokka also happened to have become his very best friend.

 

Sokka lifted his pack onto a broad shoulder. He had filled out into a rather large, hulking man despite his still childlike features. He was top to bottom muscles rippling underneath smooth mocha skin and Zuko had a difficult time pretending he didn't find that attractive. The water tribe man turned with an unreasonably sheepish smile toward Zuko, as if he'd done something wrong.

 

Zuko inwardly kicked himself. The last thing he wanted to do was make Sokka feel guilty about leaving. There were much more important things Sokka was meant for than keeping the Fire Lord company.

 

“It’s only three months,” Zuko said, casting a frustrated glance at the soldiers standing guard. He just wanted one awkward farewell without a dozen people pretending casually not to see the emotional catastrophe unfold before their eyes.

 

“I know,” Sokka said, smiling warmly, “And it’s not like I’ll be that far away.”

 

“Yes, remember to give King Kuei and his council my personal regards.”

 

"Well… I guess this is see you later," Sokka continued, shifting his weight to his other foot. They’d been saying goodbye now for about ten minutes and Zuko distinctly heard one of the guards cough in a not so innocent manner. Zuko suddenly wished he’d had the foresight to get extremely drunk for this parting. It might have been a lot more painless.

 

"Have a good trip and try not to get into too much trouble,” Zuko said. Sokka regarded him for a moment before grinning again and bidding his last farewell as he disappeared out the front door with a wave.

 

Zuko stood listlessly in the hall with his stupid guards.

 

“Can’t you all find something else to guard for a half hour?” he snapped grumpily. A few of them exchanged glances with each other but none relocated, which was just as well. He sighed explosively and turned for the kitchens to see if they had anything cold and sweet to take back up to his quarters when the door banged back open.

 

 

Zuko turned in surprise, "Did you forget something?"

 

Sokka walked straight up to Zuko, dropping his pack on the floor beside their feet.

 

“Yeah,” he said cupping Zuko's cheek. Zuko's eyes widened and before he could get another word out, Sokka was kissing him and he was melting, melting into the other man’s embrace. Sokka's mouth was warm and wonderful, the stubble on his cheek tickling Zuko's flesh. Sokka’s hands found the small of Zuko’s back and pulled him closer. Zuko responded in kind, sliding his hands up around Sokka’s shoulders, clutching the fabric of his deep blue travel tunic. Their lips parted, Sokka’s nose rubbing gently against Zuko’s as they both caught their breath.

 

"Um," Sokka said intelligently against Zuko’s lips.

 

"Um,” Zuko breathed, his pulse racing, brain taking a small vacation.

 

“So I’ll uh. See you later. For real this time,” Sokka said, drawing back, cheeks flushed, his hands still loosely resting on Zuko's waist.

 

“Okay,” Zuko said dumbly. Sokka darted out of the hall wearing the smuggest expression of delight Zuko had ever seen.

 

Zuko's heart was hammering; his legs had turned to jelly. He lifted his fingers to his lips to feel where Sokka's had been only moments before. There was another cough from the guard peanut gallery.

 

“Oh, shut up!” the Fire Lord exclaimed, stomping out of the hall in embarrassment.

 

***

 

To Sokka,

           

            Today I found some of your apprentices messing around with your unfinished projects. They informed me they had been wasting time working on it without you and getting nowhere for three whole days, at which point I told them to make themselves useful elsewhere until you can return and properly educate them.

            The Fire Nation remains the same, though boring without you. I miss our late night talks and waking up to you passed out drunk in my quarters.

You had more courage than I did, Sokka. You never fail to surprise me and that is one of the things I appreciate about you—you challenge me. The fact that I find you unparalleled in attractiveness is a bonus. (Though I don’t mean to insinuate that I keep you around only for the view.)

            Sokka, I can’t stop thinking about it. I think about you at the most inappropriate times and then at night I am victim to fantasy that I can’t even escape in dreams.

                                                                                    Thinking of you,

                                                                                                Zuko

 

To my favorite Fire Lord,

 

            You were right to stop my students. Unfortunately, what I have can’t be taught (bulging intellect.) I can just see you sulking outside my workshop making sure those poor kids are properly terrified. I miss that angry face.

            I think you are much braver than me and it is something I have always admired about you. I love that look you get when you’re so engaged in repairing the world. It is, dare I say it—“fiery?” I have more thankfulness to you than I could ever express in a letter. You gave me a purpose, an opportunity to make a difference.

            P.S. I KNEW you couldn’t get enough of these biceps. For the record, you aren’t too bad to look at either. I spent too many nights pretending to be passed out drunk just to spend a few more moments with you.

            I loved kissing you—it was more awesome than I ever dreamed. And I did dream (a lot.) I catch myself thinking about kissing you again—mostly when I’m in front of important people. Sometimes when I’m alone and I can think about tangling my fingers in your hair, pressing you into the blankets, tasting you.

 

                                    Leaving it there before I totally lose control,

                                                                                                      Sokka

                                                                       

To my favorite ambassador,

 

            You drive me absolutely crazy, do you know that? You should know that I am not adverse to you “losing control” on me, even in writing, especially since your letters are the only thing keeping me from becoming so frustrated I accidentally set fire to something. I don’t know if I should stop you or beg you for more. I’m afraid we’ll get all worn out in writing and that when we see each other again it’ll spoil the moment.

            Also, I am not even ashamed to admit I do indeed love your biceps. You would have to be blind not to and I think even Toph would agree with me.

            I am happy to hear your feelings about your position here and what I consider your invaluable contributions to this reconstruction. I value you both professionally and as a friend. It seems I’m not only fond of bulging biceps, but also a bulging heart as well. This castle is missing an element of lightheartedness without you (but that could be in part due to me sulking.) I never thought I would miss the sounds of you making a racket in your workshop at some ungodly hour in the morning.

            How is the sea? Do you feel closer to home?

            Remind me next time to send a more expendable ambassador on the long trips.

                                                                                                            Yours,

                                                                                                                      Zuko

P.s. I thought you might like the long hair, which is why I’ve been growing it out. I imagine it might be fun to pull?

 

To the #1 most gorgeous Fire Lord in the world,

 

            I drive **you** crazy? That last sentence you wrote made me choke on my tea. You speak of all my assets that bulge, yet you neglect to mention the best one. To answer your unspoken question, the rumors about water tribe men are true.

            Being near the water is nice but I can’t say I’m fond of being trapped on this boat for so long. It makes me feel claustrophobic and antsy to travel on my own two legs. I want to go home and my home is with you now so that is what I miss. Please don’t feel like I yearn for the south—I’m happier with you than I’ve ever been and I’m proud to call the fire nation my home.

            I don’t think it would spoil our next meeting by writing those things to each other. No fantasy of kissing you came even close to the real thing. So let me say that, yes, I’d like to pull on your gorgeous hair a little. I’d like to feel your thighs hugging my ears as I lick you. I want to take you slowly and sensually and show you how beautiful you are. Want to take you hard and fast and make you scream my name. Want to make you laugh and fall asleep as your big spoon.

                                                                                    Missing you every day,

                                                                                                                   Sokka

 

 

To the #1 most modest water tribe ambassador in the world,

           

            Clearly, I neglected to take into account your best talents when I asked you to work with me. Truly, you should be writing pornographic material that makes even a firebender uncomfortably hot (Hint: Me.) I read your letter many times and have started keeping it under my pillow.

            Your letters make me laugh and brighten my spirit as well. I had heard (and hoped) the rumors regarding water tribe men were true and I am pleased to learn my suspicions were correct. I look forward to confirming the details upon your arrival.

            I am sorry to hear the ship does not bring you comfort, although a selfish part of me is relieved. To hear you call this place home means more to me than I can say. I want you to come home to me and do the things you describe in your letters. I feel I must tell you that I have very little practical experience in this area and I hope that when it happens I will know what to do to make **you** feel good. Perhaps you should start giving me tips to prepare me now?

 

                                    Up all night with your letters having private Fire Lord time,

                                                                                                                             Zuko

 

To the best Fire Lord in the history of ever,

 

            I’m glad to hear you take pleasure in my letters (literally) (and thank you for the delicious mental images.) Are you suggesting I relinquish my ambassador duties to start writing you sexy letters full time? Because I’m very committed to my work, but I think something can be arranged.

            Don’t worry about my boredom on this ship and definitely don’t worry about experience. You are already all the good you need to be just by being Zuko. My tip is to just relax. Take a bath. Picture me slowly, slowly trailing kisses down your neck, then your chest, your hipbones, your thigh. Think about me sliding my hands over your body, just feeling you. No rushing, no worries. Just some well-deserved TLC.

            And if that doesn’t work you should know I’m a little nervous too because I’ve liked you for such a long time. When I get back I don’t see how either of us will have time for nerves or time to even make it to your bedroom judging by the level of excitement I’m reading from you.

 

                      Imagining you defiling my precious letters and getting aroused in public,

                                                                                                                                   Sokka

 

To the ambassador who drives me nuts,

           

            I don’t want to jinx it but I think I made the right decision to fall hopelessly in love with you all those years ago. You are my favorite everything and I hope you know that.

            Unfortunately, your relaxing tips weren’t helpful in the slightest as they only served to excite me in ways that ultimately lead to me “relaxing” a bit with my right hand—a pour Sokka substitute. I think I am overworking it and may soon develop a cramp.

            It seems we have missed many opportunities to be lovers if you liked me as long as you say you did. When did you first realize that you wanted to kiss me? For me, I think it was when you very intelligently told off that wretched old councilor during my first official assembly. You stood up for me and cemented what I began to realize would become our strong and trusting relationship.

            I am ashamed to admit that I did stumble on you bathing once, quite early in our friendship. You looked perfect, like you’d been cut from stone, this amazingly beautiful Adonis standing in front of me. I had a strange feeling of wanting to lick the water off your skin. I wanted you to lift me against the wall and pound every inch of your unearthly beauty into my body.

            Sokka, why did we wait so long?

 

                                                                                    Feeling nostalgic and horny,

                                                                                                                          Zuko

 

 

To my adorable voyeur,

 

            How old were we when you watched me taking a shower? Did you think about it after and touch yourself? God, I hope you did.

            I remember the exact moment I fell in love with you. You were still a baby Fire Lord and you looked very cute in your new robes that were so big on you. I stayed to help but it wasn’t until this one night we really discussed what you wanted me to do—what you **believed** I could do. We talked about my future and we talked about other things. I didn’t know until that night how much stuff we had in common, how nice it was to confide in someone. I looked into your sleepy eyes when we stayed up until the morning and knew I was a goner.

            I first knew I wanted to fuck you until you couldn’t remember your name the first time you accidentally fell asleep in my bed. When we woke up I was so nervous you could tell how attracted I was becoming to you.

            I think you and I happened exactly when it was meant to happen—a few seconds before I took off on a three month journey. Anything any less stupid could certainly not have been the two of us. Don’t worry, I am still young and nubile (as are you.) We have a lot of time to make up for all the lost.                 

                                                     Looking forward to subbing in for your right hand,

                                                                                                                             Sokka

 

To my apparently exhibitionist lover,

 

            To answer your first question, we were barely seventeen. And you were bathing right there in public—anyone could have seen you. Actually, you are forbidden to bathe in public ever again as you seem to not realize just how attractive you are. More importantly, I have already called dibs.

            I did think about it a lot—to answer your second question without giving too much away (although you seem to have figured out how I spent most of my late teens anyway.)

            I remember the conversation you are talking about. I did not understand at the time, though I do now, how much those words meant to you. Nor did I believe anyone could ever find me cute, much less just above tolerable. I love our late night talks and winding up in your bed. I love smelling you on my pillow even after you’ve gone. I look forward to making up for lost time.

            I had a dream last night about you. It was… interesting.

                                                                    Having wet dreams at age twenty four for you,

                                                                                                                                         Zuko

 

To the Fire Lord experiencing night time emissions,

 

Does this mean I get a free pass to use that huge, gorgeous bath in your quarters? Because, I’m not going to lie, that architecture really gets me going. I think I could fashion a ledge though (you know—to make it more comfortable when I lift you against the wall and pound into you.)

I’m trying to figure out how I let you fall asleep in my bed for years and never made a move until I did. I worried sometimes that you were working too hard, so when you fell asleep I’d tuck you in and hope it was restful. I drew you sometimes. I know I’m not that great of an artist but I know beauty when I see it.

 

                                                                I miss you too,

                                                                                  Sokka

 

To the man with a free pass to my private bath,

 

Regarding the ledge: Yes. Please.

 

                                                               See you soon,

                                                                                   Zuko

 

P.s. You’re an amazing artist.

 

***

 

Zuko was waking, making quiet tired noises as he turned under the covers. He looked so young and peaceful when he was asleep and positively adorable in his Fire Nation pajamas. Sokka climbed into the bed next to him and brushed some of the hair out of Zuko’s eyes.

 

"Sokka…?" Zuko mumbled blearily blinking his eyes open.

 

"Surprise," Sokka whispered.

 

"You're five days early," Zuko murmured as he pulled the blankets back to make room for the ambassador in his bed.

 

"I know. Here, I made you something.”

 

Zuko took the folded bit of parchment Sokka offered him and flattened it out with his fingers.

 

“…Is this a picture of us?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” Sokka said, “I put a rainbow in it, see?”

 

“I just changed my mind, you’re not allowed in my private bath,” Zuko said, trying and failing to turn his smirk into a scowl.

 

“Too late, no backsies,” Sokka grinned.

 

Zuko let Sokka ease him into a position so that his cheek rested against the ambassador’s chest and curled comfortably into his side.

 

“Do you want to hear my plan, Commander?”

 

Zuko laughed softly into the fabric of Sokka’s blue tunic.

 

“Of course. Lay it on me, Ambassador.”

 

“First: we nap,” Sokka said.

 

“Sounds good…” Zuko hummed.

 

“Next, we make out. We get to third base by lunch time and spoon until dinner.”

 

“You literally planned all this out, didn’t you,” Zuko chuckled, elated for Sokka, elated for plans and promises.

 

“Of course I did!”

 

“Is there room in your schedule for a bath?” Zuko asked tentatively.

 

Sokka considered it.

 

“I think if we shift around some of our primary directives, we may be able to figure something out.”

 

They lay together in silence for a few moments, Sokka rubbing circles with the pad of his thumb against Zuko’s shoulder.

 

“I’m glad I’m home,” he said quietly, seriously. Zuko squeezed him gently.

 

“Me too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that's been sitting in my drafts for a while. It took me a while to get it to a place where I felt like there was reasonable closure.
> 
> I like my Sokka to be big and brawny and thick, borderline maternal in his compassion for others. I like my Zuko to like bottoming, to love being pleasured and feel taken care of.
> 
> I'm considering adding a pwp epilogue thing to this of the two in Zuko's private bath after the ledge is installed. Because at the end of the day, I really love it when Zuko gets his tlc (and the d.)


End file.
